You can cry when its over
by nicethief
Summary: They are running out of time in a seemingly endless war, and shinobi are dropping like flys. Sakura is in a mental hospital and Sasuke is gone along with Narutos spirit. The kyuubi is tearing him apart and his wounds are starting to scar. The war has gone on for long enough, it needs to end. Major Character death, Sasunaru, gore, violence, torture, abuse, and alcohol.
1. 3

Sound.

/Sound/ vibrations that travel through the air or another medium and can be heard when they reach a person's or animal's ear.

He could practically taste it. if you listened hard enough you could hear everything. The birds in the trees a few miles away, the unsettling amount of crickets in the air, even the gurgling of blood pouring from the wound on his chest.

He grimaced looking over at his partner, Shino- or what was left of him- his head had rolled somewhere behind him. He glared at the body feeling his eyes glaze over adding another body to the count. '3' he thought numbly, the rookie 6 now. Ten-ten had been the first. killed on a mission in Iwa, they had found her naked body splayed across a tree almost christ like. Next had been Chouji- his body was never recovered but was reported to have been in the area of an explosion that had destroyed a smaller village on the border of Fire country. Neji and Lee had both suffered major organ failure due to poison and died painfully in a hospital. Sasuke was on the opposing side and thus didnt count anymore. Now shino.

Curling in on himself he forced chakra toward the hole in his chest feeling it start to knit over itself over. He briefly wonderd why they had left his alive but just threw it off as a mistake. He looked at the sun- he had been unconscious for about three hours now. He stood up wiping dirt from his pants and surveying the battle. They had been in the forests just inside the border. They were getting more confident. He sat next to Shinos body his eyes glazing over slightly, he could cry when it was over he thought as he blinked away the tears and sealing the body into a sealing scroll he had in his pack.

Why had they left him alive though? It was starting to creep up on him now- It had been 7 to 2 they could have easily killed the two of them shouldent they have checked the bodies? Had they been scared off or in a hurry? This thought raised alarm, what if they were part of a larger group heading toward Konoha? Tsunade had told him of the rumors of a larger attack heading for the village.

A sudden wave of pain swept through his body as he took a step forward. He paused and pulled up his shirt eyebrows raising as he realized it hadn't been healed. It was deeper then he had thought, crossing all the way from his hip to his shoulder- that would leave a nasty scar. Gritting his teeth he took off his shirt wrapping it tightly around his torso trying to stop most of the bleeding the blackened blood crusting over his pale skin. Poison.

"Mother-" He let out a grunt gritting his teeth. it would take about a day to reach konoha but at his hindered pace it could easily turn into more. He forced chakra into his knees to keep him from falling over and raced forward. Each step hurting more than the last.

/

He stumbled slightly the gates ahead of him now. He waved to the guards as the came out asking for his ID he reached into his back pocket retrieving the item his knees starting to shake in exhaustion. They hurriedly scanned it and had him hand over his forehead protector for them to look at the back of. He smiled grimly at them as they handed it back and returned to their posts. The village was on high alert and had been so for about a year and half- no one got in or out without documents.

He limped toward the hokages tower, at the last second deciding to go in instead of up the wall. his chest still hurting like a bitch though the bleeding had finally during the night. He supposed he would have to get it checked out, at one point he was sure he saw bone.

He yawned as he reached the door causing a wave of pain to race through his chest. Licking his lips he handed over his ID to the secretary at this point it was not necessary to present his headband as it was handed back she gave him the OK to head into the office. The blond turned around silently pushing the door open and walking up to the desk.

"Tsunade."

She looked up quickly her eyes wild for a second as she pushed back the paper she had been working on. Her eyes filled with concern, he only called her that when-.

He reached into his back pack before handing over the scroll containing Shino. She sighed grabbing it from him and placing it on the stack.

"Report."

"The mission was a success,"This time he handed her a different scroll "With only the loss of Shino-san." His gaze hardened as he continued "We were ambushed after little conflict in retrieving the scroll. It was seven to two- And both Shino-san and I are only Jounin vs. the Anbu, though it concerns me as to why I survived seeing as I killed three of them and we are at war." Tsunade also looked confused at this but urged him on. "I believe they were in a hurry they could be part of a larger group coming here."

She pushed back her blond hair in thought. "Thank you- that will be all. Your mission report will be expected in the morning." He turned to leave before her voice caught him "And also Naruto, please go to the hospital that looks serious." She smiled at him slightly and he returned one before finally taking his leave.

/

Hey guy! I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter, I really wanna know if you liked it, or if you have any ideas! I'm not sure on pairings but I'm thinking sasunaru, if you have any better ideas again please review! If I can get just five reviews ill keep writing I just dont want to though if you guys dont like it. Also anyone wanna be a beta fish? wah well favorite and follow if you like cookies will be provided! Also is this to fast paced?


	2. Sakura

A fortnight is the last 2 weeks

/

"Mhhm!"

The lady in front of him looked up in annoyance. "You know you really should take it easy this is gonna keep you off missions for at least a week with your healing. But we've had to put in 24 stitches. 24! How are you even walking?! Common Naruto really, this is the second time you've been in here in the past fortnight"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly his weary eyes wandering toward the window.

She gave him one last glare thinking how much she would rather be in Tsunades office right now. Before giving him an OK to go and handing him some painkillers and bandages

"Neh, thank you Shizune-san!" He said hopping off the table and tossing his torn jacket onto him and heading out into the hall. His smile slowly started to fade from his lips as he left the building. Some patients milled around out front with their ever assistant nurses practically clinging to them. A harsh wind blew through suddenly and dark clouds started to move in over head. The blond shivered- he would need a new jacket- and hopped up onto a roof before sprinting toward the Yakamana flower shop.

It was a lovely shop in all honesty, painted a faded yellow that stood out against the bleak look of the other stores. He headed in, a familiar jingle ringing out from the bells on the door. He made his way around the store picking up a few different types of flowers, something cheery this time. The blond looked down at the bouquet in his hand mentally counting off the colors. 'Orange, white, yellow, and red.' He frowned he was missing somthing. He looked around the store again, eyes brightening as they fell on a small batch of pink flowers in the back. He knew it wasn't her favorite color anymore but it would look great with the rest of the flowers.

He smiled triumphantly looking at the flowers, picking one he added it to the bunch before walking up to the counter and ringing the bell. To his right he saw the flaps opening up and Ino walking out her face blushing slightly as Sai walked from behind her looking satisfied.

She smiled brightly when she saw Naruto, smoothing out her apron and patting down her frizzy hair. She grabbed the flowers from his hand spinning them around and looking at them before typing in a price to the register.

"$24.00 please!"

He presented her with the money, having already gotten it out.

"Thank you for your business, oh and can you bring this when you go." She handed him a small package she had grabbed from under the desk.

"Of course Ino-san, oh and." He paused for a moment eyes down cast "Shino's burial will be a noon tomorrow." He turned quickly leaving the shop missing the sudden switch of emotions and the look of anguish that crossed her face as she began to cry into Sai's shirt as he held her mournfully.

He could cry when it was over.

The blond looked up at the sky, the clouds had started to open up while he was in there and small droplets of rain pelted down on him -He really needed a new jacket. People raced through the rain bags over their heads and hoods drawn as they tried to get out of it. He didnt mind though, it was odly refreshing even. He took a moment to enjoy it before bounding back onto the rooftops and quickly making his way east toward a large building.

/

It was pouring by the time he reached the place. He ran inside going over to a trash can and wringing out his jacket, he felt a twinge of pain from his chest and pulled the painkillers from his backpack. He downed a few before heading up to the front desk. He noticed a few people staring at nothing, maybe they were patients? They were freaky.

"Hello Naruto-San, here to see her again?" She looked tall, easily 5'10 with soft auburn hair and green eyes.

He nodded to her this time not smiling, he would save his smiles for her.

She reached back behind her passing him a visitors badge and reminding him of the hours and then had him sign in.

He nodded again and headed down a hall, coming to a lift and waiting patiently for it.

How long had she been here for? A few months? He had came everyday in the beginning, but with missions and just general life stuff he had started to only come once maybe two times a week if his schedule allowed.

The lift gave a ping and he absentmindedly stepped in pressing the button for the 3rd floor.

She was 18 now, he would be soon to. Maybe today she would be better. Maybe she would turn to him and smile saying she was all better now and could go back to being the head doctor. Then he could tell her how much he had missed her and how everyone was waiting for her to come home.

With high hopes he left the elevator and made his way to the fifth door on the left. He steeled himself before opening it- today would be better he thought a smiling delicately as he entered the room of one of his best friends.

"Hey Sakura."

His hopes fell hard as she didn't respond. She was curled around herself shaking slightly, she was so thin. He glanced at the tubes that now protruded from her nose... She must have stopped eating again. He glanced around the room, it was small about 7" by 10" with only a window on the opposite wall, sparsely decorated. The only color coming from the dying bouquet of roses on her nightstand. He smiled at her weakly as he replaced the flowers. She still didn't turn toward him.

"I got back from a mission today!" He tried to sound cheery. "And Ino-San came asked me to give you this." He put the package down releasing it from his sweaty palms, she still didnt move. "Also did you know Sai and Ino are together? they were totally at it when I went to her shop. He countinued gossiping for a while, trying to catch her up on everything before he decided it was time to tell her about the more serious parts of the village.

"You know the mission I told you about earlier?" No reply. "Shino-san didnt make it back..." He saw her shoulders quiver slightly as she drew in her breath. "The funeral is tomorrow at noon. Also there have been rumors of an impending attack." He sighed. "We could really use you Sakura you're the best there is in the medical world right now."deciding to end it on a light now he told her about the rumors of Hinata and Kiba finally getting together. He smiled at that they were really a lovely pair.

"Well anyways I've got to go." He gave her shoulder a comforting pat. "I'll be back next week, though i'll try and come on Sunday." The blond turned waving goodbye to her grinning brilliantly and left the room. He walked a few steps before he felt his knees start to shake and his eyes start to water.

He could cry when it was over.

/

Hey what did you think! I changed the title I hope that doesn't bother you. Also pairings? And plot ideas? I still have no Idea where this is gonna go, all I know is hes gonna get super drunk next chapter, suggestions for what should happen? Oh and I also am gonna remove the sasunaru pairing in the summary maybe I'll make is Gaara/Naruto, what do you think? I also still require a beta fish pls?

Cookies to umairali332 for favoriting my story!

Please review or favorite or follow I wanna know if you like it!


End file.
